


All Around Virgin

by nevergotwings



Series: Novak'verse [5]
Category: Novakcest, Supernatural
Genre: Boykisses, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they trap an archangel, there's something Jacob wants Castiel to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Sprung from this [blog](http://novakcest.tumblr.com/), is a verse where Jimmy and Jacob basically are Sam and Dean and the rest is flip flopped. Dean is Castiel's vessel!

**Title** : All Around Virgin  
**Prompt** : 027 - first kiss  
**Character/Pairing** : Jacob Glaser/Castiel.  
**Word Count** : 362  
**Rating** : T  
**Warnings** : Boykisses, .  
**Summary** : Before they trap an archangel, there's something Jacob wants Castiel to try.  
**Note** : Sprung from this [blog](http://novakcest.tumblr.com/), is a verse where Jimmy and Jacob basically are Sam and Dean and the rest is flip flopped. Dean is Castiel's vessel!

“Well, that certainly went well…” Jacob shook his head, a smile still glued to his face from the ordeal inside the brothel where Castiel caused a scene with one of the hookers – even though it happened fifteen minutes ago.

The green eyes he’d been accustomed to looked at him curiously with a head tilt. “I don’t understand your definition of ‘well’ then it seems. It surely didn’t go as you wanted, Jacob.”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. Next time you’ll do better,” Jacob smirked at the angel. Castiel shifted in his chair, the same one he’d sat in before they left the old vacant building. Everything was in place to summon Raphael, but now they were just waiting for the moon to be in the correct position. Jacob looked at him curiously after noticing him move. “What? Don’t wanna go back there, Cas?”

Castiel shook his head, the embarrassed look that didn’t suit his vessel’s face settling again. “No. I…don’t wish to.”

“So you’re just…gonna stay a virgin forever?”

“Yes.”

Jacob rolled his eyes again. Why always the straight robotic face when it came to these things, he could never understand with the angel. “Did you at least kiss her, Cas? You have to do that at least.”

“She, uh…didn’t get to because I…”

Jacob cut him off. “Opened your mouth like an idiot, yeah. Great job there.” Shaking his head, he got up from his own seat and moved over to Castiel. “I’ll help you out with this part, but only this part. You gotta follow through and go get laid still, got it?” Castiel peered up at him, nothing but confusion across his face as Jacob took matters into his own hands and pressed his lips to his. Castiel didn’t respond much, not even when Jacob tried to rub his thumb along his jaw line to relax him. Only when he pulled away did the angel start responding, but Jacob wouldn’t have it. He pulled back and asked, “Good?”

Face flushed and cheeks almost looking a slight shade of red, Castiel nodded. “T-Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Jacob smiled at him while straightening up. “Now I think we have an angel to catch.”


End file.
